(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polycarbonate compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to polycarbonate compositions which exhibit excellent thermal stability, low temperature impact resistance, jet-black colorability, solvent resistance etc. Such polycarbonate compositions can be suitably used as molding materials for moldings in automobile manufacture fields such as automobile bumpers and home electric appliances.
(b) Description of the related art
Polycarbonates are known as being excellent engineering plastics due to their good molding accuracy in addition to their excellences in mechanical strength, such as tensile strength, bending strength, and impact strength, and thermal resistance and are therefore widely utilized in various fields. The conventional polycarbonates however have some deficiencies such as their inferiorities in low temperature impact resistance, solvent resistance, and flowability.
In order to eliminate such deficiencies of polycarbonates, there have been proposed several polycarbonate composition, such as polycarbonate compositions in which acrylic rubbers are blended (See, e.g., Japanese Patent Publications No. 18,611/68 and No. 29,308/73, Japanese Patent Laid-opens No. 34,153/78 and No. 143,239/81.), polycarbonate compositions in which polyester-ether elastomers are blended (See, e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. 26,538/82.), and polycarbonate compositions in which polyester resins and acrylic rubbers are blended (See, e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. 9,435/80 and Japanese Patent Laid-opens No. 129,246/78 and No. 93,748/84.).
Nevertheless, although these compositions have been improved in solvent resistance and flowability in some degree, the improvement in low temperature impact resistance is still insufficient. Further, probably owing to the presence of the rubber ingredients therein, these compositions have been degraded in thermal stability and jet-black colorability (resulting in parl-like colored appearance), and the injection-molded products therefrom tend to delaminate. These deficiencies limit the fields of the utilization of these compositions.